


Past and Present

by LilaLavander



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I love this couple, even not being a oficial couple, karmiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaLavander/pseuds/LilaLavander
Summary: The past is responsible for molding us into the present. Maybe it's because they do not want to know this, some do not see beyond the surface.An occasion when Hiro discovers that the past can again haunt everyone. Including Karmi.





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arctimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctimon/gifts), [Karmi_BH6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi_BH6/gifts).



> So, this couple's first story and mine in general, hun? Anyway, I love this series, like I loved the movie, and I love Karmi as a character and I can not wait to see her in the second season and more of my favorite young prodigies together too. For now, stick with that headcanon that turned into a story XD

Hiro Hamada had been a lot. Despite the young age, he had already gone through several situations, from being the target of some assassination attempts, kidnapped to be responsible to prevent a catastrophe to absurd levels. In recent months, however, he was dealing with a challenge that he could not fight directly. The girl with the ponytail who hated the mention of your name, better known as Karmi.

Sure, he may have been exaggerating a bit, but the biotech prodigy didn't like him and definitely not wanted to hide that fact. At least not in front of him. The point is that the girl was more irritated than usual and, at first, Hiro thought he had to do with the rivalry that had, but in recent days, he realized that Karmi was not giving a crap about him. Which was weird and a relief at the same time.

With the arrival of the Friday of that week, however, he would receive the answer to your questions. It was the day of the regional exhibition, an event where the colleges visited each other and that the seat of the semester was the SFIT. The main hall was decorated with flags and posters of the University, in addition to the tables where students could see, very similar to the open house. In addition to the students; There were teachers, businessmen and some children, many of whom Hiro knew.

"This is really cool!" Fred looked amazed at the inventions that were scattered everywhere. The rest group was busy with its own attractions to look after, and as the mascot was not much of a student, had stayed with the friend and prodigy Baymax. The time of Hiro had already finished, so the three decide to explore around.

"It really is incredible." The boy agreed looking around. The exhibition was one of the best ways to show the inventions and the hero was very pleased with it.

"I don't believe!" Fred yelled, running toward a glass, scaring the friend.

"Zero-gravity Simulator Device!" The boy's eyes were shining with excitement toward the machine that looked more like a giant capsule.

"The heart rate increases and dilated pupils, shows an increase of your serotonin." Baymax pointed out, getting close to the site.

"So, in English please?"

"He said that you're happy." Hiro replied with a smile. He liked to see your friends happy, happy people.

"Hiro goes walking, because Fred here is going to be an astronaut." The mascot soon volunteered as a Guinea pig for the invention and Baymax decided to stay to watch the reactions in your patient.

Hiro didn't care, omeçando to explore more about the Hall. There were numerous exhibitions, both of how other University SFIT, since a creator of mechanical arms to a hair growth serum.

Everyone seemed friendly and everything was going well when the teenager felt someone bumping into him. Staring ahead, he realized two things left stagnating, the blind spot of the object of your attention. The first was that who bumped into him was just a just a trio of children hurried and the second, and most surprising, the place where they and many others were was the display table of Karmi.

Of all the images that Hiro has had the University classmate, a girl dressed in a white coat surrounded by children, who was crying, laughing and having fun like the biologist was some kind of a young Marry Poppins, if classified at least as surprising.

However, without a shadow of doubt, the most shocking thing was the way the girl. She didn't seem angry, ironic or sad; on the contrary, she seemed very happy and relaxed. For someone, Karmi was antisocial pretty comfortable and showed in fact like children, those who were entertained with the tricks and the prodigy.

"And that children and what I call power plant." The Group began to fall into laughter and Hiro saw something he'd never admit to anyone who found beautiful: Karmi smile. Don't just smile, but a genuine smile, in a way that he thought no one else besides the children that she liked to have fun, and now he had seen. This vision has warmed the boy's chest and he felt a light breath escape her lips.

She looked... different. Without defenses, without pretense. The student had lowered their guard and shown a softer side to the super hero I've only seen a few times, a sweet, gentle and kind side, one that if she knew any known was watching, he would have been locked up as he always did. Hiro didn't understand how someone could be so cool, I could always be so harsh and defensive, a parcel in the stomach starting to form while Hiro began wondering what kind of experience the same would have to be like this.

"Man, that was intense!" The voice of energy Fred took the boy from own thoughts sharply, coming along with Baymax. Both stop on either side of the young, following your line of sight.

"Ah yes, the day of the exhibition is the day that she is in a better mood. Too bad it doesn't last long. " Fred scored, obviously speaking of Karmi.

 "What do you mean you don't last long?" Baymax inquired flashing their robotic eyes.

"Emani?" An unknown kid comment and Hiro saw one of the most astonishing behavior changes in his whole life. Karmi, before happy and joyful, now was tense and closed. Your bright, smiling face gave way to a serious and careful, as if the newcomer was a villain with whom the Prodigy would have to be careful. But the most drastic change would be the teen's eyes. The dazzling brightness turned into a cold and unforgiving, and Hiro realized the girl's jaw a little tighter.

A shiver went through her spine, she definitely knew him and something he said that her memories were not good. The children who looked at the presentation also showed coming to a similar conclusion.

"Kids, because you won't see what Miss Wendy's doing. The N112 needs rest."The voice of the young uselessly trying to keep neutral, sounding increasingly harsh while directing the gaze to the newcomer. The entire audience quickly dispersed, leaving the couple alone, jawing.

"Emani, that way with an old friend?" That boy was bothering her. Body language to the ironic tone of voice, the guy signaled trouble.

"Who is that?" Hiro asked Fred that watched the situation with a pensive face.

"Nathan Lander, Prodigy of biotechnology from another college. All regional he always manages to find the Karmi. Nobody knows what the story is, but they always end up arguing. " The mascot answered without taking your eyes off the couple, he had bet $5 with Gogo that give student a slap on the visitor this semester and I didn't want to miss any detail.  The trio came closer, always staying in the blind spot of the two.

"The frequency of blood pulse of Karmi is high and your breathing is heavy. This indicates deep irritation. " The young men had to agree, the girl was crazy.

"Lander, why am I not surprised. What do you want? Find another job to study?"The College student crossed the arms, face accompanied by grief, the voice emitting an irony mixed with the usual poison.

"Karmi Emani. The time may pass, but you keep with your distinctive temperament. Good to know. " Nathan, different from the girl, was relaxed and laid back. Ignoring the fact that the intern had eye lasers, he wouldn't be alive.

"What do you want here? In addition to clearly wanting to ruin my presentation. " Karmi was still rigid in your place, your entire body language contained and serious, his eyes staring at the boy.

"I came to say hello to an old friend. You know that you know that I always enjoyed watching the strong temperament. " The teenager taking the hand toward the face of the girl stepped back suddenly, refusing to move.

"We are not friends. Not to mention you didn't wash your hands, viruses are bad for health, in case you didn't know. " Karmi was talking measurably. Hiro felt it was getting out of control if you don't intervene. As much as I don't give good, he didn't want the girl were expelled for slapping a visitor. Fred and they stayed in the same corner Baymax.

"Hi, Karmi."The Prodigy approached with a shy smile that faded after seeing the face of Mr. He was not welcome, and the look that the girl had given was as if to say that he was more of a problem to deal with.

"I didn't know the SFIT was accepting children officially." Nathan mock. Hiro knew that your intuition was right, that kid meant trouble.

"I have 14 years." Which the eyebrows replied that to appear her hassle. The visitor ignored him.

"Then someone managed to take your throne of prodigy, Emani." That was cruel. Enough to shake the structures of Karmi and make the girl uncross arms.

"It's none of your business, Nathan. Get out of here. " She was angry, very angry. It couldn't be good.

"Why don't you? Can't deal with the fact that someone is better than you, Karmi. " Nathan was causing too much, he had no idea who disturbed.

"You don't lose the opportunity, Lander. Go away. " Hiro felt powerless. He didn't know the story they had and anything he said could worsen the situation.

"It's okay, Emani. Expected someone to be better than you. "

He shouldn't have said that.

"Listen here!"  Karmi knocked on your table strong enough to make her shake specimens. Nathan had crossed a line. If there was something that was imported was your student work, Hiro took a step back. She had lost the attitude.

"I haven't studied for years, giving up several things and worked day and night to listen to an idiot telling me what I can or cannot do.  Much less if someone is better or not in my field, which you must know very well."There was something in the last words of the girl who sparked the attention of the young hero, something painful.

"Karmi, let's be honest. Can't a girl ... "

Nathan failed to complete the sentence. It was all very fast, one click all the lounges and Hiro only managed to see the visiting with his hand on his face.

Karmi had given a slap on the face of the boy.

Suddenly, a silence struck the site. Some people who have already had found curious confusion will be surprised to view the scene, Nathan on the other hand, was shocked. The boy's face transitioned the anger and doubt, as Karmi, on the other hand, had recovered your posture and was erect, looking determined and unshaken. God, she could be frightening!

"My time is over." She found all their work by placing them in a special bag and leaving them. His face with an unwavering confidence.

"I think I just won a bet." Fred pronounced appearing with a smile.

Xxx

The exhibition had been running normally after the demonstration of the muscle power of Karmi. Nathan mumbled a few words and disappeared not long after, leaving Hiro full of unanswered questions and a Fred five dollars more Rico.  I was at the time output when a sudden heavy rain began, leaving Hiro and am stranded on one of the discharged Baymax exits little moved the building to the annoyance and irritation of genius.

"That's great!" Nothing was more moody than a mystery unresolved, virtually made him stuck to the rest of the world, at least enough to not hear coming and stopping the Karmi your hand, an expression also upset regarding the phenomenon of nature. And why the boy nearly fell when looking to the side and realize the presence of the student.

The girl looked in your direction with one face confused and unwilling to talk, as always. None of them were going anywhere anytime soon and the ingenious mind of the hero had an idea. It was risky, maybe he was crossing a line and didn't know if it was appropriate due to "complicated" relationship with them. But, Hiro knew it wouldn't get a peaceful night's sleep until I find out the reason of so much contempt that Karmi had about Nathan.

 "Karmi?"The boy called out the thoughts which was immersed. He was going to ask, point blank, no tricks, just wanted to know the truth.

"What do you want, Hamada?" Answered, without looking for Mr. There was boredom in her voice, but Hiro was able to identify that there was a sadness overlapping. He's not going to let them win.

"So, you and that guy have been friends or ...?" The student pressed the bag with the mention of Nathan and Hiro instantly regretted his words.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Karmi let out a deep sigh, turning to the boy then. "I lived with you long enough to know that he's curious, genius boy. And all is well. Nathan and I were two candidates competing to get into another college. I didn't live in San Fransokyo at the time, but I wanted to get into a school. " She began, surprising Hiro who carefully listened to the story.

"I struggled a lot in my project, I spent nights on end thinking and designing something triumphant. I was the first to arrive and the last to leave the lab in pursuit of my perfect invention. Biotechnology is difficult."A sad smile dwelt the girl's face, which was a monotone and emotionless.

"Until I managed and spent in the presentation of the University. However, I later found out that Nathan had stolen my keys, entered in my lab and copied my schematics when I left last night before I build my work. We weren't friends, but we talked once in a while. " Hiro was with an astonished expression and a feeling of pity came up the same. 

"We take to superiors. He won, the reason and I got kicked out of school. They said that because I am girl, not going to make it and I should strive more and do not copy other people's work. My reputation was tarnished and I couldn't get into any school in the District of plagiarizer. Even with the tapes in a video appearing later, they haven't done anything but give a warning to him, not to mention that the rumor was spread. What is the word for a girl after all. "

The last sentence was like a punch in the stomach. Hiro had never realized that by being a girl, would have more difficulty automatically Karmi in everything. Of course, he knew how the machismo was dumb, but, still existed person, people of power, with that thought and that was distracting smart girls and hardworking.

"After all, I and my family moved here. I went to school and was accepted at SFIT. And I do my best so that nothing like that happens again. " Karmi was over, looking for the boy.

"I'm sorry. But, if you want to know, I think you're a great scientist. " Hiro tried sketching a light smile, staring at the colleague in the eye. He wanted to support it, if those people didn't see the obvious, he saw and I wanted to let you know that.

Karmi seemed surprised. She didn't expect it from him, it wouldn't be for less. They weren't friends and she doesn't even understand why told you all this, but something said inside her she could trust him. Something strong enough to make you smile gently back.

A comfortable silence settled on the environment that unfortunately was broken with the cell phones of the prodigies playing. Because of the storm, officials were going to search them. Karmi's parents had arrived as Cass was still on the way.

"I need to go." Karmi said ending to check your phone and headed toward the main exit, stopping along the way.

"Hiro," She began turning quickly to him "thank you." And made to your path.

His cell phone buzzed genius, your aunt was sending another message, which took him from his thoughts.  He and Karmi still weren't friends and does not support all the time. But, Hiro knew something. She definitely was an amazing girl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. I personally think there's a reason Karmi is so defensive, and that's one of several possibilities I have in my head that this girl might have suffered. Expect more in the future.


End file.
